Love Everlasting
by babygirl669
Summary: Clare and Eli go through difficult and awesome situations Read and Review please Constructive critisism
1. Slap

I was having a rough day. KC had broken up with me for Jenna Middleton, I failed my history exam, and a guy ran over my glasses a few seconds ago! He quickly got out of his hearse, (a hearse . . . what is he obsessed with death or something?) and picked them up.

"I think they're dead," he said giving them to me.

"I don't need them anymore, got, laser-surgery," he stared with intent into my eyes.

"You have pretty eyes," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks," I said breathless. "I'll see you around?" I asked looking up.

"Guess you will," he said with a glint in his eye.

Alli teased me the entire way to my locker saying, "Look who's finally gotten over KC,"

"It's only been a few hours,"

"Well, you seem like you're over him,"

I bit my lip and said, "I might be,"

She squealed and ran off to her next class. I walked alone to math.

I sat bored through three long periods before lunch. I was watching the clock with aticipation. Tick tock. It was almost like it was taunting me. Finally the bell rang and I was off to find Alli. Hopefully running into the new kid on my way.

It turned out I didn't run into him, but into Mr. Simpson instead.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Principal Simpson," I apologized quickly.

"It's alright, Clare, really," he said smiling.

"Okay, I gotta go to lunch now," I said walking around him.

x x x

Too bad I never did see the new kid at lunch. He must have not eaten. I walked quickly to Ms. Dawes' English class, I'm in eleventh grade English even though I'm only in tenth grade.

I walked into her room and saw him. I took a sharp intake of breath. Everybody in the room turned around and looked at me. I was so embarassed I sat down and buried my face in my arms.

When Ms. Dawes walked she placed him in the seat in front of me, and announced, "Class, this is Eli Goldsworthy, and Clare would you mind showing him around?"

I inwardly groaned. The last person I had to show around school was K.C. and he turned out to be a total jackass. Did I just think that? Everybody was staring at me waiting for an answer. I nodded my head and blushed violently.

Ms. Dawes was handing back papers and I got a C. A C! How could this happen?

I raised my hand," Ms. Dawes, I don't understand how I got a C, I used complex sentence structure and advanced vocabulary,"

I heard a groan.

"ELI, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!" Everyone in the room looked at me with amusement and shock.

Ms. Dawes looked at me with disappiontment. She sent me down to the principal's office.

x x x

After a long lecture about not yelling in class and not losing my temper(one i don't have), I was finally released.

I went to Eli's locker. He was putting his books away. I slapped him across the face, causing him to stagger backwards.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his red cheek.

"For being the sarcas-sarcastic, e-emo, stupid, b-boy you al-always a-are," I yelled loudly, flailing my arms around in exasperation.

He smirked. Oh god, does he know I would die for that smirk? I smiled. Then I remembered that I was super-uber mad at this sweet, super cute boy in front of me, and glared. I pivoted and ran to my locker.

When I reached my desination, Alli was standing watching me with a gleam in her eyes.

I asked, "What?"

"I am soooooo proud of you!"

I looked at my hand, it was really red, almost purple, and shaking rapidly.

Alli asked, "What happened?"

"I slapped Eli. Hard."

"Oh my goodness, was he red?"

"Oh, yeah, big time," We laughed hysterically.

Adam came over and inquired, "Why are you laughing?"

"Clare just slapp-"

"Slapped my best friend, who is in love with her, yeah I know. He is over there, by his locker, crying his heart out,"

AWWWWWWW! That's sooo sweet. I walked quickly over to Eli and said, "I've been hearing some interesting rumors about you,"

"What rumors," He said wiping tears from his eyes. "I haven't heard any rumors about us,"

"What do you mean 'about us', I just said 'rumors',"

He blushed. It was so obvious. He was usually pale. Eli glanced up at me and studied my face. I was drowning in his deep, jade green eyes. The bell rang interrupting our moment.

I rushed to P.E. I was dressed down and ready before Coach Armstrong entered the Gymnasium.


	2. 20 Questions

"I will assign partners for this project,"

I blocked out her words, until I heard my name.

"Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy,"

"It's Eli, Ms. Dawes, E-li,"

"Fine, Clare Edwards and E-li Goldsworthy,"

"Thank You"

x x x

"I am partners with Eli on a project, A PROJECT, wait, WITH ELI!" I ranted to Alli when we got home.

"You are really flustered aren't you?"

"Yes, I am,"

I heard the beep of an IM on my laptop.

**eli-gold49: **Hey, do you want to work on the project tonight?

**clare-e23:** Sure, could you come over here?

**eli-gold49:** Yeah, I'll be over in 10

**clare-e23:** Wait! How do you know where I live?

**eli-gold49:** I have my ways, like a phone book

**clare-e23:** Ok see you in 10

"He's gonna be over any minute, have to straighten up," I mumbled under my breath.

"Wait, slow down," Alli said.

"What? Oh, ok," I sat down on the couch and rested for a few minutes.

I heard the doorbell ring, Alli answered it and went home. Eli stepped inside and sat down next to me. I took him in, he was wearing an open button-down shirt with a T-shirt under it and grey skinnies. His bag was slung over his shoulder casually.

We got out our supplies and got to work. While we were working we played 20 questions.

Eli's turn was first, "What is your favorite animal?"

"An elephant, Have you ever worn color?"

"Yes, I am wearing a color right now,"

"I meant besides dark colors,"

"Yeah, before I became myself, Have you ever cussed?"

"Yes in church, too,"

"Ooh, someone's damned to hell,"

"Wow, apparently you have no problem with it, do you have any pets?"

"Yes, Morty,"

"What type of animal is it?"

"Only one question per turn, sorry, sweets, do you play any sports?"

"Sweets?"

"Just answer the damn question,"

"Yes, volleyball, why do you like to cuss?"

"Cuz it's releases anger, where are your parents?"

"Don't have any,"

"Really?"

"Kidding! Geez, it's their anniversary, and they are on a date,"

"Oh, ok,"

"What type of pet do you have?"

"A hearse,"

"That doesn't count!"

"Ok, then I don't have a pet, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, have you ever read a vampire book?"

"Ewwwwwww, no, maybe, yes, do you have a boyfriend now?"

"No, what vampire book did you read?"

"The Silver Kiss,"

"Sounds gushy,"

"It was, who broke your heart?"

"K.C. Gutherie, what is your favorite singer or band?"

"Sum 41, who do you like?"

"A guy a grade older than me,"I could've sworn I saw his eyes light up for a moment, "What is your favorite song?"

"Absolutely by Nine Days, will you go out with me?"

My heart skipped a beat. I blushed and turned away.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Will you?"

I gazed into his eyes and fell in love. "Yes," I whispered. I mean really, it's kind of hard to resist those giant puppy dog eyes.

He was smiling. Like a genuine smile, not a smirk.

After that we completely forgot about 20 questions.

x x x

At 1:00 a.m. he left because I was getting tired.

When I went upstairs I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I realised I was nervous for mine and Eli's first kiss so I practiced on the mirror. What I didn't know was Eli hadn't left yet.

He was standing in the doorway smirking. "You know that you could have just kissed me, right?" He walked slowly toward me and grabbed my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we shared our first kiss.


	3. Help me!

Wow, I was still dazed from mine and Eli's first kiss. I couldn't sleep last night. And I'm about to fall asleep in Mr. Armstrong's math class. I yawned audibly. My classmates all stared at me and laughed. They made snide comments, but I couldn't hear them.

The bell rang and I rushed to my locker to get my biology book. Eli was standing there with a coffee in his hand.

"I thought you might need this," He said thoughtfully handing me the paper cup.

"Thank you sooo much, Eli. I did need this," I took the cup and drank slowly.

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and he walked me to class. As soon as he left I felt cold and empty. I sat down and blankly listened to the teacher's lesson. The bell rang, signaling class was over.

"Geez, days are too long," I thought out loud.

"I hear you," Eli said, startling me. He smirked and put an arm around my shoulders.

By lunch I was starving. I only had a tiny granola bar for breakfast. The reason? I wanted to get away from my fighting parents. The fighting parents that Eli doesn't know about. The fighting parednt that have to go to marriage counseling every week. And the fighting parents that are unknowingly driving me into insanity.

x x x

Eli drove me home in his hearse, Morty. I wasn't accustomed to cars having names, but I think I'll get used to it.

When he dropped me off at my house, he kissed me goodbye. God, I felt like we had been dating for years, but in reality it was only a day.

I got inside and stromed up the stairs because they were fighting, again. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and die. But I don't think Eli would be happy about that. Maybe the screaming, but definetly not the dieing.

My computer beeped, signaling that I had an IM.

**eli-gold49:** How are you?

**clare-e23: **As good as when you dropped me off

**eli-gold49: **Good, how are your parents?

**clare-e23:** Fine, why?

**eli-gold49:** I could hear their screaming through the wall, are you sure you're alright?

**clare-e23:** No! I am suffering immensly, save me or something, please?

**eli-gold49:** superhero Eli coming to your rescue.

I could almost see the smirk plastered on his face and the concern in his eyes.

**clare-e23: **thank you

I waited on my bed until I heard the doorbell ring. My parents were to engulfed in their fight to notice me leaving. They probably wouldn't care if I stayed out all night and came back with a tattoo and twin babies.

"Hey, Clare,"

"Hey, Eli thanks for coming back,"

"You are very welcome,"

"Let me just grab my stuff and we can go and do something,"

"Okay I'll wait here,"

As soon as we got out to his car we headed off into town. There was a bench in front of the Dot. We sat down and started working. My last grade in English was a C, so I decided to work on bringing that up.

"I don't understand how you got an A while I got a C,"

"Simple, I was dating Ms. Dawes," He said with his not-so-subtle smirk settled on his lips. He paused then said, "If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?"

"My parents, as you know, they aren't getting along,"

"Then write about that, I can tell you have a problem with them fighting,"

"I can't write about it, it's personal,"

"That's your problem. You care too much about what people think,"

"I do not!"

"Then prove it. Scream, at the top of your lungs,"

I straightened my dress and let out a weak yell.

He chuckled softly, "That's the best you can do?"

I stood up and yelled really loud, startling the guy behind me. Everyone on the street stared at me with shock in their expressions. I sat back down and Eli put his arm around me.

"It's your turn now, Eli,"

"Yeah, not my style,"

"But you have to do it, I had to,"

"Well I know I don't care what people think of me,"

"How do you know that?"

"I drive a hearse for heavens sake,"

"Right,"

It was getting dark so he drove me home, I couldn't hear any fighting so I sarted to get out. Eli grabbed my arm.

"Call me if you need my help, okay? Anytime,"

"Okay, thanks,"

"Your very welcome," he kissed me and waited until I was inside to drive away. My parents were asleep when I got inside. I thought, 'So they didn't notice I was gone,' wow great parents.


	4. Can't Sleep

The next day, me and Eli decided since it was a Saturday we would spend the day in the park. He picked me up around 9 and we set off. We found a picnic table along the edges of the little kid play area. 20 questions was on again.

I went first this time, "What is your hobby, Eli?"

"Video games, Why are you so uptight?" he asked jokingly.

"Because you are so loose, why do you drive a hearse?"

"Morty called to me,"

"You are really dramatic,"

"I know, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, what do your parents do?"

"They are radio show hosts, why haven't I heard about your older sister?"

"Because she is in Kenya, do you have any knowledge-based hobbies?"

"Well, I kinda play chess, what is this sister's name?"

"Darcy, how did you get involved in chess,"

"My cousins a genius, what was your sister's role at Degrassi?"

"Head cheerleader, dating the principal's son, why are you asking so many questions abou my sister?"

"Because you've never talked about her to me, What is your favorite non-vampire movie?"

I had to think, I normally just watched the Twilight Saga. "My Girl 2, what is your favorite book?"

"Hmmmm, who said I read books?"

"I asked you a question, now answer it,"

"Okay, probably Call of the Wild, what is My Girl 2 about?"

"Vada is a 13 year old girl who doesn't have a mother, so she goes to L.A. to discover what acheivments her mother accomplished for a school project. She falls in love with her uncle's girlfriend's son, Nick, very twisted, and you'd have to watch it to find out the rest,"

"But I was getting interested," he said pouting.

I kissed his pouting lip and asked, "Do you want to go back to my house to watch it?"

"Yes, I would,"

x x x

When the movie was over we just lied on my bed talking for several hours. My dad came in around 6 p.m. to tell me dinner was ready. He didn't even question why a boy was in my room. Eli kissed me and left telling me the same thing he did yesterday.

Dinner was awkward. I left early because I couldn't stand my mom and dad's constant glares. I spent the next hour thinking of how they would keep me up that night screaming at ech other. How mom would leave around midnight to drink her pain away. How dad would angrily do his work until she got home. Only to yell at each other more.

I finally got to sleep around five in the morning and salvaged the hour of sleep I could get. When my alarm went off I groggily got up and took a shower. My parents had already gone to work so I took advantage of the silence. My book was on the table, and I was eading while I was eating my bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. I was reading Spirit Bound, the fifth book of the Vampire Academy series.

I heard the doorbell ring right as I was putting my bowl in the dishwasher. I put the bookmark in my book and went to answer the door. Eli was standing there satring at the ground.

"Do you need a ride to school?"

"Sure, one second," I grabbed my bag, jacket, and keys.

We headed to the hearse and made it to school with 10 minutes to spare.

x x x

I have a feeling Eli knows something is wrong. I mean I know he knows my parents are fighting, but this seems different. And I think something is wrong with him.

"Hey, Clare, how are you doing?" Eli asked while we were eating lunch.

"I'm fine, why?"

"It just seems like you are groggy, and maybe didn't get much sleep last night,"

"I didn't get much sleep, but I feel fine now,"

"Okay, I am just making sure," I held his hand on top of the table.

"Thanks for caring so much,"

**I am having writer's block, but I have a pretty good idea of what I'm gonna write next. I just need fillers. Review please! **


	5. I Know

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had a lot of Algebra and Science homework. But I am back now!**

x x x

It was snowing. Snowing! In April!It was crazy. Everyone was excited for snow, not me, I hate snow. It's cold and wet and a nuisance.

I bundled up and walked slowly to school. Eli texted me earlier and said he was sick, and that he missed me. We had been dating for about five weeks at the time. I trudged into the school building in a huff. Alli approached me and asked, "Where's your permanent hip attachment?"

"He had to stay home sick,"

"Oh, do you want to eat lunch with me today?"

"I can't I'm going to bring him some soup at lunch, maybe another time?"

"Sure, have fun," she said with a kind of snotty tone.

I went to my locker and grabbed my Geometry book. I walked to my class alone, I felt empty.

x x x

At lunch I walked to Eli's house. I knocked gently on the door. His dad, Bullfrog, opened it.

"I'm here to see Eli," I said softly.

"You must be Clare," he said welcomingly.

"Yes I am, I brought some soup for Eli,"

"Well I'm sorry, Eli isn't in the mood to see anyone at the moment,"

"Could you tell him I stopped by?"

"Sure, I'll see you later Clare,"

"Okay,"

I ran quickly back to school because the bell for fifth period was about to ring.

I was tardy and had detention that night. That night of detention is one I will never forget.

I walked into Ms. Dawes' room and Eli was sitting there. I sat in the desk next to him. He was staring into space, holding his pencil absently.

"Hey, Eli," I said. He didn't even glance at me.

Ms. Dawes walked in the room and told us we couldn't talk anymore for another hour.

X x x

After the hour was up I stood up and walked out of the room. Eli was in front of me, I decided to follow him. He walked to the road; he must've left the hearse at home. I followed him to the cemetery a couple blocks from the school. He had flowers in his hand; I hid behind a tree when he approached a gravestone. He set the flowers down and started talking.

"Hey, Julia, I haven't forgotten you. I just am confused right now, I love you, and I also love my new girlfriend. You were just like me, but Clare is the exact opposite from me and understands me. Please help me,"

With that he left. I noticed he was crying. I stayed behind the tree for a minute before I walked over to the gravestone.

Julia Blooms

Born: December 6, 1993

Died: April 22, 2009

I didn't know his ex had died, I wanted to bring it up in a conversation, but I was afraid he would get angry. This was the anniversary of her death. In fact, it was the first anniversary of her death. I think I might give Eli space for a few days.

X X X

I was at my locker a couple days later, when I felt Eli come up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"How are you?" I asked thoughtfully.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I don't really know. The last few days you've been kinda . . . distant." I stated turning around in his embrace.

He had a shocked expression on his face, as though he thought he was hiding Julia well.

"You were really cold in detention the other day, I don't know what's going on with you. It seemed like you told me everything until now," He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I know about Julia,"

**Cliffhanger! I gotta get ungrounded so I can see my partner again. Until then, Bye!**


	6. Darcy's back!

**Again, sorry I couldn't write until now, I got grounded and had lots of homework. So we left off where Clare tells Eli that she knows about Julia.**

"What do you mean, Clare?" Eli asked.

"Please don't be mad, but I followed you to the cemetery Tuesday." I said looking at my feet.

He clenched his jaw and looked at everything but me. "So you were basically spying on me?"

"Yes, but I just wanted to know why you were being so cold to me. And don't even try to deny that. Even Adam saw you were acting unusually."

Eli turned and stormed out of the room. I stayed and read for a little bit to calm down. I took out Spirit Bound and sped through several chapters. At about 3:30 I left the school building to head home. When I got to my street and rounded the corner, I could already hear the raging fight going on inside my house. I wanted to turn around and go to Alli's house, but her parents would tell me to go home because it was a school night.

I opened the door and faced the surround sound yelling that bounced off our small house's walls, they didn't even notice me walk in and slam the door. Sometimes I hate my parents.

The next day, I faked sick so I didn't have to face Eli. My parents were gone before six in the morning and I had the house to myself until about three, by which time I would already be home from school. Plus the fact that my parents wouldn't even care; I swear all was better when Darcy was still here. I must be the trouble child, because all problems started when I began tenth grade.

I heard the door slam shut around 4:00, I did my unfinished book report that was due next week, just in case my mom or dad came upstairs to check on me, which they wouldn't.

At about five, I went downstairs to make a quick dinner for myself. Chicken Top Ramen, my favorite. I took it up to my room and turned on my pink laptop. I had three IMs already today. All of them were from Eli, two of them were apologies. One was telling me he would be coming over at 5:30. I looked at my clock, 5:25 p.m., it read. I finished my pasta and hurriedly ran downstairs to put the bowl in the dishwasher, and the moment I shut the dishwasher's door, Eli knocked on ours. My mother yelled at me to answer it quickly, because my dad was taking a nap on the couch.

I stepped outside when I opened the door. Eli was standing there with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm really sorry for running out on you today. I didn't know how to react to what you said." Eli said.

"I really wanted to know why you were so . . . distant." I replied.

"It's just . . . I really miss her," he said, starting to tear up.

"I could tell by the way you were talking to her,"

He looked up at me, "You heard that?"

"Yeah, and I thought it was really sweet,"

All of a sudden, it started to rain, actually, that's an understatement; it started pouring down buckets. Eli led me to the hearse and we got in. He told me we were going for on a drive, I just nodded in response. It was about a 20 minute drive to a destination unknown to me. We suddenly pulled over and Eli turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"This is where Julia died, where I killed her," he spoke evenly and clearly. I was shocked; a thousand questions ran through my head. How did he kill her? Did he stab her? Is he just blaming her death on himself?

"What are you talking about, Eli?" I asked staring horrified at him.

"Last year, Julia and I came here to talk and we got into a heated argument. A little after dark, she rode off on her bike angry, and got hit by a truck." He said without taking his intense eyes off my scared ones. So he was just blaming himself. I was going to tell him it wasn't his fault, but I knew he wouldn't believe me. Almost everyone who watched someone die blames it on themselves, like Harry Potter, he blamed all of the deaths in the series on himself, and I'm sure if Ginny would've died he would've blamed that on himself too. (Wait, where was I? Oh, yeah) All but those who are so shallow, that they wouldn't even blame themselves if they killed someone themselves. I gently placed a hand on Eli's. His gaze softened a little.

All I said was, "I'm really sorry," With that we drove off and parked in front of The Dot. We went inside and ordered two chocolate milkshakes.

"What has been going on with your parents?" Eli asked, with a concerned look in his eyes.

"The house still shakes with their screaming matches," I whispered and almost broke down crying.

The bell on the door rung, but I didn't look, I was too occupied with willing myself not to cry in front of Eli. When the person who came in went to the counter, I was super-shocked.

"Darcy?" I yelled startling everyone in the restaurant.

**Love all you guys and I really need reviews. By the way, I'm not trying to portray Clare's parents as completely ignorant people, but I did go through my parents divorcing, and this was how they acted. Anyway, Hopefully I can write a good chapter next time!**


	7. It's all because of you!

**So we left off at Darcy coming into The Dot? Ok.**

I ran up to Darcy and hugged her with all the strength I owned. Eli trailed slowly behind me, as if he didn't want to disturb our moment.

"Darcy, what are you doing in Toronto?" I asked her.

She answered, "I came to see everybody, like Spinner, Peter, and you,"

"Darce, I'm sorry to say that Peter and Spinner both moved on. Meaning, Spinner went to college with Jane, and Peter moved to Regina with his mom."

"Well, then, I'm here to see you," by this time, Eli was standing beside me, holding my hand. "Clare, do you mind, who is this?"

"Oh, sorry, Darcy, this is my," I looked at Eli with a confused expression on my face, not knowing what we were.

"Boyfriend, I'm Eli, nice to meet you," he said nodding towards Darcy.

Darcy and I looked at him in surprise. Me because I can't believe he said he was my 'boyfriend,' after all that we went through in the last couple days. And I'm pretty sure Darcy was staring at him because she didn't think he would be a suitable boyfriend to me.

"You're her boyfriend?" Darcy asked looking Eli up and down with disgust.

When I noticed this I politely asked, "Darcy, may I see you in the restroom really quickly,"

We entered the bathroom and before the door was shut she inquired, "Why are you dating _him_?"

"He's helping me stay sane, Darcy,"

"What do you mean?"

"After you left, mom and dad started fighting, and now it's so bad that I can't sleep until dad leaves in the middle of the night to go to a prostitute and get drunk." I could see her gaping in horror.

"I didn't know my leaving would have such an effect on this family,"

"Well, it did, and that is why Eli is here to help me get through the divorce."

"He seems like bad news, Clare," Darcy stated truly concerned.

"Maybe, that's just because you don't want me to make the same mistakes you did, sorry, but I learn from all mistakes made by other people and myself." I yelled defensively.

She just stared at me in disbelief, "Do you mean that I'm less perfect than you?"

"If you were a good Christian, you would know that no one is perfect except for God. But yes that is partially my point," with that I stormed out of that bathroom and made my way towards the table Eli was sitting at. "Can we please go, I'm not feeling well?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, getting up from the table. When we got into Morty, Darcy walked out of the restaurant and started walking in the direction of the nearest hotel. After what seemed like hours, Eli spoke, "So that's Darcy?"

"Yeah, lovely, isn't she? I just want to apologize about her behavior tonight,"

"She was lovely; I just want to know why she didn't like me,"

"She doesn't think you'll be good for me in the long-run. And I disagree, we kinda . . . I don't know . . . solve each other's flaws. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so, like I'm helping you with your parents, and; hopefully, you will help me with Julia?" He questioned.

"I would be crazy to say no," we arrived at my house in a matter of minutes, I couldn't hear my dad shaking the walls, so I asked, "Do you want to come inside?"

"Won't you're parents mind?" Eli asked skeptically.

"No, they barely pay attention to me or my actions anymore, c'mon,"

The next morning, I found Eli sleeping soundly next to me, and I silently got up to take a shower. When I reentered the room he was barely awake, his hair was messier than it usually is, and his jade green eyes were a little bit darker than usual. All of a sudden my father burst into the room, I was still only wearing my bra, underwear, and towel.

"CLARE DIANE EDWARDS, WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A BOY IN YOUR BED?" My father yelled, making me jump. If Eli wasn't awake before, he was now for sure.

"What are you getting at? You think we had sex?" I retorted.

"Well, is he a good Christian, like you?" He asked with a quieter tone.

"Why does it matter to you? You haven't paid attention to me in months, a couple weeks ago I would've been able to get pregnant and get a tattoo without you noticing!"

"That is not true," He scanned my body, "Why are you half naked?"

"Because I just took a shower," I took a short-sleeved shirt out of my drawer and some jeans out of my dirty clothes pile and walked out of my room into the bathroom attached to it. A couple minutes later, I heard my father leave my room and Eli get out of my bed. He walked into the bathroom and watched me curl my hair and put on the little make-up I wear.

"Did you know your dad can be really scary when he wants to be?" Eli said with a raspy voice.

"Yeah, I knew. You know, now that I think about it, Darcy would've had to tip him off for him to even care I was dating you."

"Hmmm, do you know where she is staying?" Eli asked with a kind of devious look on his face.

"Well, not really, but I think I know the general area."

We went downstairs to eat breakfast, cereal and orange juice, something quick so we can hurry out of here and kick Darcy's ass. On our way out my mom stopped us and attempted to have a discussion with us about teenage sex; we, fortunately, skipped out on that by running through the door.

A few minutes later we arrived at Darcy's hotel and asked the desk lady what her room number was. She was pretty hesitant at first, but after I said I was her sister, she gave in. We took an elevator up to her room on the third floor, room 39. I politely knocked on the door, if it had been any other time of day, I would have beat down the door and demanded to know what business she had in my life, but for now, it was only 7:30 in the morning. Some people, like Eli, like to sleep in. She opened the door and . . . . . .

**Back to school after Winter break is never fun, all the headaches (Toni), Yelling at people (Toni and Dakotah), and being irritated for six hours of the day (Toni, Dakotah, and Eddie). I apologize to all people mentioned in this note, only two names are true.**


	8. Why Me?

_Darcy opened the door and . . ._

I pushed past her to enter her room. Eli followed like a puppy.

"Why the hell are you here Clare?" Darcy asked, her hair was a rats-nest and her make-up was smeared. Oh and, I could see a stark naked guy in her bed. So, she told my dad I had a boyfriend, but she was a slut. I was still a virgin, and she was probably having sex with a different guy every night.

"How do you explain this?" I asked Darcy pointing at the guy.

"I-I don't know. I didn't know yo-you would be coming over," she responded, stuttering.

Eli stuck by my side and said, "That might've been our plan, don't ya think, Darcy?"

She looked like she was about to cry. She glanced from me to Eli to the guy in her bed, finally settling on me.

"Clare, why are you doing this to me?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"It's called payback. And It's my time to shine in this world," I said.

"What did I do that was so bad?"

"You were the favorite. You had perfect grades and you were in extra-curriculars. Oh, and after you got raped, everybody threw me into the shadows," I felt Eli's arm wrap around my shoulders as I started to cry.

The guy quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, obviously to get dressed and to leave.

"Who is that guy anyway?" I asked yelling.

"He is a guy I met at the Dot yesterday after you left . . . ", she trailed off awkwardly.

"So you decided to go off and have sex with him, are you crazy? He could've been a rapist, or a murderer! And you have already been raped once Darce! Do you ever learn?" I stormed out of the room. Eli gave Darcy one last glare before he followed.

I was bawling even before we reached Morty. Eli was trying his best to comfort me, but at that point, nothing would work. We drove to his house and sat on his couch. He offered to get me water or tea, but I wouldn't let him do anything for me. Not drive me home, not make me tea, and not even let him let me sleep. I felt too vulnerable, and he wanted to help me. He would probably take me anywhere and do my bidding.

And when I say "anything", I mean ANYTHING!

"Um, Eli, can I ask you something?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Sure, Clare, what is it?" my all-too-sweet-boyfriend answered.

"I want to sleep over tonight . . ." I said looking away, knowing what the answer would be.

"What?" He was caught by surprise.

I looked back and stared intently, trying to use a type of brain telepathy to have him understand.

Finally, he answered, "No,"

"But, why? You have already spent the night at MY house in MY bed. Why can't I do the same?"

"It is different here; I don't want to take advantage of you." He stated, taking my hand.

"You won't, I know what I want, Eli." I said slowly pulling my hands back.

"Apparently, you don't," he practically yelled back at me. I started to cry and he immediately regretted what he had said. Before he could react, I got up from the couch and ran out his door. I didn't know where to go so I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I ended up lost and confused.

I sat down on a curb and heaved to catch my breath. I felt someone sit next to me.

"Hey, what is a pretty girl like you crying about?" the guy asked.

I looked up to see that he was truly concerned and said, or more like sobbed, "My," I hesitated, "friend, didn't let me sleep over at his house tonight, even though my house is a wreck, emotionally wise."

The unknown guy put his arm around me and squeezed, "I'm sorry to hear that. What is your name, by the way?"

"Clare, and yours?" I asked

"Jon, why did you want to spend the night at his house and why didn't he let you?"

"Well, my sister was being idiotic and sleeping with a random guy she had just met the day before and I guess that I just needed comfort, so I wanted to have his. He didn't want me to stay the night because he really likes me and didn't want to take advantage of me."

"If you want I could check you into a hotel and you stay overnight there and go home tomorrow morning." He suggested sweetly.

"Where am I anyway?" I asked kind of scared.

"A city about 20 minutes out of Toronto. It's called Olson." He replied.

"I'd love to stay at a hotel tonight, then." He escorted me to the nearest hotel, but we passed the sign too quickly for me to read it. He told the lady at the front desk that I needed a room and the lady handed him two cards. We headed to the room with ease.

We lied down on the bed and watched T.V. for about an hour before I was ready for bed.

Jon and I talked for a while.

He said, "You don't have to worry about me taking advantage of you,"

I asked, "Why?"

"Well, I'm kinda . . . gay," he replied, self-conscious. Isn't it supposed to be against the Christian religion to be gay or whatever? Aren't all Christians supposed to despise gays? Why did I feel so comfortable around him?

I had no choice but to stay in my regular clothes because I didn't pack anything. I fell asleep easily.

The next morning I found myself naked and Jon missing. There was a wet spot right under my butt. Had I had sex and hadn't know it? Isn't supposed to hurt the first time? Wasn't Jon gay? I got up to try to find my clothes, but they were gone, too.

Oh, great, I had just unknowingly lost my virginity to a "gay" guy and now I can't find my clothes. What else could go wrong?


	9. Glad You're Back

**Hey It's me, dear goodness, long time no see, sorry I didn't fully describe the rape scene, but I'm only 15. I'd like to thank my "Twin" who helped me come up with the name of my "gay" rapist. So, thank you so very much Tessa, love you to death! Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!**

**Eli POV**

Oh my God! Clare left last night and started running south. I tried to chase after her, but she had left too fast and long before me. I hurried back home and almost literally jumped into the hearse and chased after her. I drove for about 20 minutes before I needed gas. Damn forgetfulness. I had to stop in a town called Olson, I cursed myself mentally; she would've kept running. I decided I would stay in a hotel for the night.

I went to the nearest one, the Rosemarie Hotel and Suites. When I got settled in my room around, maybe, 1:30 a.m., I heard a bang in the room above me. I called down to the front desk and asked them to check it out. It turns out that they didn't because the bangs continued through the night until 6:00 a.m. then I heard the door from that room open and close quietly.

I managed to get about two hours of sleep, until I heard another stomp coming from the room above. Now I wasn't going to call the front desk, I was going to check it out for myself.

**Clare POV**

I was in the bathroom crying when I heard a knock on my hotel room door. I grabbed a towel and proceeded to answer it. I looked out the peephole to see . . . oh my goodness! It was Eli! I scrambled to unlock the deadbolt and open the door.

When I opened the door, I sprang and hugged him. He was slightly surprised, but when he realized who it was he hugged back fiercely. He led us into the room and onto the bed. I broke down crying again.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked rubbing my back affectionately.

"How did you know I was here, I ran away from you," I sobbed.

"I had just stopped here for the night, I was going to proceed to search for you today, but it turns out that they gave me the room directly below you," he answered. "You couldn't just be crying because I found you, right? You kinda latched on to me when you opened the door. So tell me, what happened last night?"

I couldn't bear it anymore, he had cracked me. "When I got into Olson, that's the name of this town, right?" He nodded and I continued, "I sat down on a curb and someone sat next to me. I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but I was vulnerable. He told me that he would take me to the nearest hotel for the night and I agreed. Um, when we got up to the room, we just sat and watched T.V. and he told me he was gay. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I found a wet spot under my butt and all my clothes missing." I gestured to the towel I was currently wearing. "Eli," I looked into his eyes, "I think I was raped last night."

He stared at me shocked. Then after about two minutes, he got up and paced, looking as if he were about to cry. He was muttering to himself, "Why didn't I come up here earlier? What the _hell _is wrong with me?"

"What are you talking about, Eli?"

"I heard that bastard rape you last night and I did abso-fucking-lutely nothing about it."

I got up and pushed him toward the bed, making him sit down. "IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT." I spoke to him slowly, so he could absorb it.

"All I did was report it to the front desk, I could've come up here and stopped it," he is blaming stuff on himself again, dammit.

"You didn't know it was me up here, and you couldn't have stopped it. If anything, it's my fault for even coming up here with Jon." I said.

"Jon? Was that the bastard's name?" Eli exploded. I desperately tried to calm him down. It didn't work.

"Yes, that was his name, but you don't need to be making a big deal about it." He pulled out his phone and called the police.

"911, what is your emergency?" I heard the operator say calmly.

"My girlfriend got raped last night," Eli nearly screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry, sir, we cannot help with that emergency. We can only help when the crime is being committed." The operator again spoke calmly, and then disconnected the call.

Eli sat on the bed and began crying silently. I went over to comfort him, putting my arm around his shoulders. He shrugged it off.

"I couldn't help you, and I could've stopped it. What the _hell_ is wrong with me?" Eli murmured to himself.

I was f-ing tired of him thinking he could've stopped it, so do you know what I did? I grabbed his car keys from the bed behind me and walked right out the door. I ran down the stairs and through the hotel lobby to reach the hearse. I quickly hopped in and waited for Eli to come out.

It took about thirty minutes, but he finally emerged from the lobby doors.

So, I was in his passenger seat, in nothing but a towel. When he reached the car and opened the door, he handed me an outfit.

"Thanks, Eli," I said as I got out and got into the back seat to change. I trusted him enough not to look at me. Especially after what happened, I know he wouldn't want me to feel any more violated than I already do.

"No problem, Clare," After I was done, I got into the front seat again. Eli took me home and then left.

I got on my laptop and saw that Alli was online. I clicked her name and we started chatting.

**Alli-B59: **Hey, what's up?

**Clare-E23: **Nothing much, I just got back to my house.

**Alli-B59**: Where were you?

**Clare-E23: **I was in a town called Olson

**Alli-B59:** Where the hell is Olson?

**Clare-E23: **It's about twenty-two miles outside of Toronto. I think.

**Alli-B59: **Why were you there?

**Clare-E23: **Eli and I got in a fight and I ran until I couldn't run anymore.

**Alli-B59: **Do you want me to come over so you can talk about it?

I loved how she was being so supportive, but I didn't know whether or not I actually wanted to talk about it.

**Clare-E23: **Um, no thanks, Eli and I worked it out and we are fine, so I'll talk to you later?

**Alli-B59:** Yeah, sure, just remember to text me if you need anything.

I signed off and got on the internet. I remembered my old obsession and went to the Fortnight fanfiction site. I searched my old story and read over it. It was good, but a bit outdated. Declan is long gone from Degrassi and I am dating Eli now. So, I decided to write a new one, but this time, I was going to use the name of someone I already had as mine, Eli.

_Why did I have to be a vampire? Now we can never be together. Not with the risk of me biting him. I don't know why he still loves me. Is it the intrigue of a forbidden love? Or is it that he loved my soul before I was bitten? Either way, I can't let this love go on._

I didn't know whether or not anyone would read it, but I posted it anyway. I went to bed right afterwards.

The next morning, email inbox was full of reviews of my story. I loved it. There was even a review from Alli, she wrote, 'I had your username alerted, why didn't you tell me you were going to write a new story?' I decided, instead of emailing her back, I would just see her at school and talk to her.

I walked the entire way to school, the whole twenty-five minutes, I know I normally get I ride form Eli, but I texted him this morning and told him I would walk and clear my mind. He agreed and told me he would see me at school. Once I entered the parking lot, Eli was at my side and his arm was around my shoulders. I wasn't very surprised though, he wanted to protect me from any dangers that may or may not come my way.

Alli came up on my other side when we entered the school building and asked, "So, Clare, you wrote more fanfiction last night after you signed off?"

I blush a little and said, "Yeah," Eli looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that you wrote fanfiction?" He asked.

"Because, the last time that I did, I got in trouble with Holly J." I said shyly.

He smiled. "What did you do?" Thankfully, the bell rang. "Well, you're telling me later."

I shake my head and start moving toward my first class, math.

After school, Eli took me back to my house and came inside with me to try and squeeze the fanfiction stories out of me.

"Come on! If you truly love me you would tell me what happened." He whined.

"Nope, I actually wouldn't, this is to protect you, dude." I smile and get my laptop out, opening a word document.

_Somehow, life seems a whole lot more important when you have someone else to share it with. Eli was that way for me. I didn't know someone like me could feel this way. Like I was alive; which I haven't been for three hundred years. He made me feel happy, especially after I've lost my five previous loves from fear. But it wasn't their fear of me; it was my fear of them._

Suddenly, my laptop was torn off my lap and was being read intently by my nosy boyfriend.

"Holy crap, Clare, now I understand what Dawes meant about you hiding behind vampire fiction. Why didn't I hear about this? With what I just read, you should already be a three time bestselling author."

I blush, "Whatever, you're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. And I still want to know what happened with Holly J."

I give up and say, "Last year, I was completely obsessed with Fortnight. And along with that, I was working on the play, and Declan Coyne, Fiona's twin brother, was directing. He joked with me, and made me feel special. So to release frustration, I wrote fanfiction, without changing names, under the penname MadameDegrassi. At that time, Holly J was dating him, and my obsession got a little out of hand. It started with just stealing his jacket, and then it turned into me, um," I looked down at my pink flowered skirt, "kissing his neck?" I looked back up to see Eli's smirking face.

"You kissed his neck?" He laughed a little bit.

"It's a vampire series, and I was delusional. Trust me, if you were me, you would have done the exact same thing."

"I don't think I would." He retorts.

"Oh, but you would, you haven't seen his sexy face," I stop, "but your's is waaay sexier, honey,"

"Uh-huh," He sets down the laptop on the coffee table and leans forward so he is leaning over my face, "Now say it like you mean it," He smiles and kisses me.

**So, sorry it took so long, I got lost and off track, and started writing new stories. I hope you all enjoy! Review below! I'm not sure if this should be the last chapter or not, let me know!**

**-Babygirl669**


End file.
